


Not I

by WellHelloThere



Series: Supernatural Poems? [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, poem, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellHelloThere/pseuds/WellHelloThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, no.</p><p>Not I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not I

Only a breeze, a gentle breeze through the night. A gentle breeze that washes leaves out of sight.  
  
Clothes; none, for they are gone. He knew, it was too good to be true, for them to last this long.  
  
Rough, cold and biting he is not. Warm by the fire, heated by a pot.  
  
Is it a dream, or merely a rouse? Is he hallucinating, he is becoming confused.  
  
Rhymes, rhymes, what is he? But a short chord in a long symphony.  
  
A loud snap and he turns towards the sound. Dark hair, blue eyes, and a full mouth.  
  
He screams, go on, get away! This wretched place will only lead you astray.  
  
Stranger smiles, vibrant and bright. He whispers, do not go gentle into that good night.  
  
I brought you here; aye, I did. Do you regret your decision, here, amid?  
  
The ruins, the fear, the hatred of the unknown. Shaking your head; my, have you grown!  
  
He declares, not I, not I, not I. You will not hurt me; you are but a fly.  
  
Strangers are dangerous, that much is true. Blue eyes states, I'm not leaving without you.  
  
In a flash, in a bang, the man in among him. A touch of a forehead, for he starts wishin'.  
  
That he never left that place, with its sharp weather. The place where it was not soft like a feather.  
  
A place that was better than a dystopian world. A place where drugs didn't make you hurl.  
  
Blue looks green in the eyes, takes his hands, screams, do not die!  
  
Not I, not I, not I-


End file.
